Pastel: Collage
by BakaWriterchii
Summary: With Yuu off to America to take care of her mother after an accident, what will transpire between Mugi and the new girl under his roof?
1. Mind if I stayed here?

"Hey, Mugi..." said a pretty young woman, looking at her boyfriend as he cooked the day's dinner.

"Yes, Yuu?" he said, as he flipped his tamagoyaki, preparing to add in the second scoop of egg.

"Tomorrow…"she started uncertainly, "I'll have to go to America for a week…"

"Eh?" said Mugi, looking up from the cooking egg to his live-in girlfriend. "Yuu… Why?"

"Mama… She…" Mugi watched as her lips quivered and the tears well up in Yuu's eyes. As she sank to the floor, he abandoned the stove and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked, as made cooing sounds, rubbing her back._ No.. must… ignore… bra strap…_

"M-mama… She's in hospital… C-c-arr crash…" Yuu shook in his arms, and Mugi didn't need anyone to tell him that she trying to keep herself from crying _in front _of him.

He just held her, hugging her more tightly to tell her that he was there for her. Yuu and Tsukasa needed to be with their mother at this point of time, he knew they all needed it. Mugi stroked her hair gently as she cried in his arms, letting her weep for a good while before saying softly, "Go, you know you want to. I'll wait for you."

Yuu looked up, and Mugi could see that she had finished cry, and he delicately wiped her tears away with his thumb as she sniffed.

"Thank you," said Yuu, smiling, for his sake.

Smiling, Mugi called out loudly for Tsukasa.

"Yes?" said Yuu's sister after a moment as she appeared at the door to the kitchen.

"Pack," Mugi said, his voice forceful from resolution.

"Pack? What for?" Tsukasa asked, puzzled. "What happened?"

"Your mum, hospital," said Mugi. "Pack and go now. I'll go explain things at school."

"Mama? Hospital..?"

"Yes, quick, pack now. Go see how she's doing."

Tsukasa looked at Mugi for a moment first before saying quietly, "Thank you."

"I'll… Go pack too," said Yuu, as she stood up. Mugi merely nodded, and Yuu knew that all that he wanted to tell her in that one nod.

Both Yuu and Tukasa were done packing quickly. Yuu merely said that they could just buy whatever they lacked when they reached America when Mugi asked if they were only carrying so little in their luggage.

Mugi hugged Yuu tightly before they left, and Yuu let herself melt into his embrace, his comforting arms letting her know it was his small little way of comforting her before they left.

"Call me when you reach," he told Yuu, his next sentence directed at both sisters. "Take care of yourselves, both of you."

As they both nodded, Mugi patted their shoulders as a sign for them to move. Tsukasa had started to walk, but Yuu remained stationary. Tsukasa looked back and saw them, but continued to walk down the path that led away from their home.

"Yuu?"

His girlfriend merely took a step closer to Mugi and kissed him. This was only their fifth kiss, but Mugi could already tell the sorrow from Yuu's kiss, and let her continue to pour her sorrow into the kiss, as he poured his love and concern into it.

"You'll be here when I get back, right?"

Mugi let a small smile appear on his lips to reassure her. "Of course I'll be here, ba-a-ka," he replied to her rhetorical question.

He felt Yuu's sorrow as she put on a smile for him, and he looked on at both sisters as they walked down the path, Yuu catching up with Tsukasa.

The next few days were slow for Mugi. Mako-san was at her friend's place at Miyoshi, and he felt that he couldn't disturb both Kazuki and Manami in his gloomy state. Of course, they weren't going to let that hinder them from trying to comfort Mugi.

Both of them spent most of the day with Mugi at his house, and only left in the late afternoon so that they could have some time to themselves. Mugi never said it, but he knew that Kazuki and Manami didn't need him to thank them.

Back at school, it was the same. While every other boy was lamenting the fact that 'their Yuu' was away, he was miserable that _his_ Yuu was gone, but he understood that she had to be gone. It just didn't make things easier for him. This, of course, meant that the Number Two of Miss Onomichi High, Murakami Kiku, was getting the brunt of most of the male testosterones.

As promised, Yuu had called, and told him that her mother's condition had stabilized. She had apologized for being able to go back to see him soon, but Mugi insisted that she stayed until her mum got better. Since then, she had called every night to chat with him for a while each night. Every night, he would offer his reassurance and send her mum his well wishes.

By the fifth day that Yuu was gone, Mugi was already used to the emptiness of the house. He was just about to start on preparing dinner when a girl's voice rang from the front of his house.

"Finally, you're back, Mako-sa–" Mugi stopped mid sentence when he realised that the one at the door was _not_ the busty woman who lived under his roof, but the extremely pretty Murakami Kiku, and she seemed to be carrying her luggage with her. "Murakami? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mugi," she said simply. "You mind if I stayed here for a while?"

_A/N: Canonically, this fic is set after chapter 89. It deviates from chapter 90 onwards, seeing as the scans for chapters since then haven't come out yet._

_This fic's pairing, for now that I intend, is a MugiXKiku fic, but personally, I'm not sure how it'll end up._

_In any case, I hope that my readers can give me their support and give me some guidance!_


	2. Staying over tonight

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pastel and its characters. I have only decided to conveniently use the original story plot to play around with. Of course, I do not mean to try and make a profit off of this fic, or to intentionally infringe any copyright laws._

_And oh, this fic was written _before_ chapter 90, and so it's considered AU after chapter 89._

Mugi looked incredulously at the girl standing at his door. He stared at her, his mouth opened in surprise.

"Hello? Mugi?" Murakami Kiku said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of his reverie, Mugi thought for a moment. There was no one else at home right now, so he could say that the living expenses could accommodate her for now. But still, what would Yuu say?

As though reading his mind, Murakami just smiled and said, "How about this, you call Tsukisaki first, then we'll see about what she says. But could I at least stay here for the night?"

"Well…" said Mugi. The way he looked at it, there was no better choice for Murakami anyway. "I guess you could at least stay for the night."

Flashing him one of her rare sincere smiles, she thanked Mugi as he brought her luggage into the house.

"You're living alone, right? Mugi?" Murakami asked, as she looked around the house.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Mugi. "Is it alright if you slept in a friend's room today? She won't be back for quite a while, I think."

"Alright, I guess," Murakami replied, as she sat down at the table at living room. Mugi looked at her awkwardly, wondering what he should do now.

"Err…" Mugi spoke finally, "Then, I'll go prepare dinner?"

"Please do," Murakami said simply. "I'm quite hungry."

Dinner was awkward for Mugi, mainly because of the fact that the last time they had been alone in a house, Murakami had thrown herself at him. Of course, she had said that it was an act over a year later during the trip at the beach, but somehow, Mugi thought, that she wasn't acting when she made that confession when trying to help him with his confession to Yuu.

Shortly after Mugi was done washing the dishes, he heard the phone ring. Knowing it was Yuu calling, he called out to Murakami, "I'll get it!"

As he passed the living room, he saw Murakami still enthralled in a television programme.

"No point telling her not to get it then,' he said to himself as he got to the receiver.

"Hi Mugi!" Yuu's voice rang out.

"Hi!" Mugi responded in kind. Yuu seemed significantly happier today. "How are things over at your side?"

"Mama is all right, I guess," said Yuu, "at least she's recovering from her concussion now…" Mugi had to stop himself from kicking himself. Why did he have to mention her mother's condition now, when she seemed so happy just a moment ago?

"Ah, I'm sorry, Yuu, I-" Mugi stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around at Murakami, who had pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's ok, Mugi-baka," said Yuu, "Hey, thanks for chatting with Tsukasa yesterday, she seems to have really cheered up after hearing the news…"

Chuckling, Mugi said, "Ah, is that so? That's good to hear then…"

"Mhnn!" Yuu nodded in agreement. As he watched Murakami look at him intently, he kept silent for a while.

"Mugi?" Yuu asked. "Are you all right? You're awfully silent."

"Ah, that…" Mugi said absentmindedly. Deciding to just get it out, Mugi continued, "That… Murakami, she's here, actually. It seems like she moved out of her house in short notice, and she hasn't found anywhere to stay. I agreed to let her stay over for tonight, but she would like to ask you if she could stay with us for good, at least for now."

Mugi heard Yuu huff over the phone. _Not a good sign, then_, Mugi thought. He waited for her reply.

"Is she there?" Yuu asked finally after a while. "I'd like to talk to her for a while."

Passing over the phone over to Murakami, he sat on the floor to watch their exchange.

"Hello, Tsukisaki-san?" Murakami said, "Ah, you see, I had a tiff with my parents… Eheh… We had a big row, more like… I just packed and left, and by the time I left the house, I realized that I didn't have anywhere to go, you see? Yeah… Your place is probably the only place I feel safe to stay at anyway…

"Ah, ok," said Murakami, lowering the receiver and told Mugi pointedly, "Could you let us chat in private, please?"

Mugi sat at the living room, and as he watched the amusing programme, he could hear Murakami talking with Yuu, with a giggle or two punctuating the conversation occasionally.

"Mugi-kun," Murakami's voice called from behind him. He turned around to see her at the door. "Tsukisaki-san wants to talk to you."

"Alright," said Mugi, as he got up. Murakami followed him back to the telephone.

"Yuu?" he said, waiting for what she had to say.

"Mugi," Yuu said, with a tone he was quite sure he never heard before. "She can stay. Just… Watch yourself when I'm _not around_."

Mugi gulped. He was pretty certain that she meant 'You had better control yourself and not do ecchi things with Murakami-san when I'm not around'.

"Ah hahaha," Mugi managed a laugh, "What would I do with her anyway?"

"Hmpf," Yuu huffed again, "Mugi, you big _idiot_!"

With that she disconnected the call. "Ah!" Mugi called out, and placed the receiver back in it's place.

"What was that for?" he said, puzzled

"Huh, you said something?" Murakami enquired.

"No-nothing," Mugi said, "Come on, I'll get a room ready for you. Is it ok if you used Yuu's room for tonight? I'll get your room ready by tomorrow."

"I won't use Tsukisaki-san's room," Murakami said, as she started to walk down the hallway, "She wouldn't let me."

"Oh, ok," said Mugi, "then maybe you should-"

"Can I use this room?" Yuu's voice called out from down the hallway. Wondering which was the room that caught her attention, he looked around and saw that she was standing right outside the door to his room.

"But that's my room," Mugi said.

"Doesn't mean I can't sleep in here tonight, now, can I?" she pouted, "The rest of the rooms don't look like I can stay in anyway…"

Mugi nodded silently. Hadn't Yuu told him to watch himself? But still, apart from Yuu's room which Yuu herself had prohibited Murakami from sleeping in, there was only his room left. No way he was going to let her sleep in his father's room, the room itself was such a mess that Mugi couldn't be bothered to clean it up ever since he was 9. Not to mention Mako's room, he wasn't sure he wanted Murakami to stay there.

"Then I'll go get something to separate the room then," said Mugi, as we went off to a cupboard in one of the other rooms to look for a stack of blankets to act as a partition in his room.

"Ah, why don't go take bath first while I put up the blankets and get a futon ready for you?" Mugi said, he entered his room, "That way I'll be done by the time you finish…"

"That's brilliant!" Murakami exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Somehow she seemed quite cheerful, her smile so dazzling it was blinding. "Thanks, Mugi-kun!"

The night went on uneventfully, which Mugi gratefully thanked the gods, given Murakami's track record. As he lied on the bed, he started to wonder. What could have caused Murakami to have such a big falling out that she had to move out of her home?

As Mugi continued to ponder about Murakami's situation, he slowly sank into slumber…

_A/N: The original chapter 2 was supposed to be quite long, but I've decided to break it down into chapters 2 and 3. Of course, this is actually just a transition chapter, a few 'normal day' events that leads up to the next chapter._

_Also, my dear readers, please show me your support and give me your guidance!_


	3. I Lied

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pastel and its characters. I have only decided to conveniently use the original story plot to play around with. Of course, I do not mean to try and make a profit off of this fic, or to intentionally infringe any copyright laws._

_And oh, this fic was written _before_ chapter 90, and so it's considered AU after chapter 89._

"_Mugi," said Yuu, her face flushed from blushing. "Now that Murakami-san has my room… I guess I'll have to share a room with you…"_

"_Wha-What?" said Mugi. Was this a dream come true? Yuu was suddenly so forward. "This…"_

"_I guess…" said Yuu, biting on her finger softly, "I'll just have to… Sleep with you…"_

"_Whaa—" said Mugi, as Yuu suddenly hugged him tightly. _What was this called again?_ thought Mugi. _Ah, yes, I now remember. They call it glomping, don't they? _Mugi got excited as he felt her breast push against him —_

And opened his eyes to see Murakami, her tousled hair covering half her face, a most innocent smile resting on her lips as she slept. He suddenly felt very aware of her arms around his neck, her legs tangled in his; and her chest, those small mounds, pressing through the layers of fabric against him.

"Hmmnnn... Mugi…" Murakami muttered, giggling sweetly, and hugging him even more tightly. What exactly was dreaming about? He could feel her leg between his, as her sleeping form slid it up his thighs. Mugi blushed, probably with the reddest blush he ever had, and became very conscious of her lips. The child-like smile was still there, and Mugi thought how very soft they looked.

_No,_ Mugi chastised himself, _you already have Yuu, stop thinking about Murakami this way!_

"Mu-Murakami?" Mugi said aloud, hoping to wake her up. He slipped his arms away from her and gently shook her awake.

"Mhnnn?" Murakami mumbled as she slid one eye open. She looked at Mugi for a moment with a glazed eye before it widened in surprise before she yelled.

"Kyyaaaaaa!" she yelled, as she jumped away from him. "Y-you…"Murakami stuttered, as she looked around her, before composing herself.

"Ah, sorry," she said, blushing. "Looks like I climbed in last night in my sleep, didn't I?"

"Ah, no," Mugi said awkwardly, "I guess we should have slept in different rooms after all."

Smiling mischievously, Murakami raised a brow at him. "Are you sure," she said teasingly, "that you don't mind _us_ sleeping in the same room…"

Mugi blushed tremendously. "That- I… Not that… Err…"

She turned towards the door and then stuck her tongue out at him as she looked over her shoulder, before proceeding to skip out of the room.

Mugi shook his head in disbelief after Murakami left to wash up in bathroom. Having her around was going to be more trouble than he bargained. She was so unpredictable that it was impossible to know what she was going to do the next moment.

As he started preparing for breakfast while hearing the shower run from the bathroom, Mugi thought that having Murakami living at his house wasn't that bad after all: it was definitely much better than having to live alone for the past four days. At least, with Murakami here with him, he had someone to cook for, and someone to talk to. She may not be Yuu, but at least there was _someone_ now.

They had their breakfast with a just a bit of chatter, and Murakami decided to tell Mugi what had transpired at home that caused her to move out.

"I…" she said, looking down at her bowl of rice, "was the one who started all those rumours about Yuu back then, you know?"

"That-" Mugi said, looking at Murakami sadly. After a while, after that incident, he always had a feeling that it was her after all that started the rumours. He wanted to believe that Murakami Kiku just wasn't the kind of person to do something nasty like that, so he just dismissed it. But to hear it from her herself, Mugi couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness.

"Yeah," Mugi said, resigned. "I had a rough idea."

"I'm so sorry, Mugi-kun," Murakami said, her voice heavy with apology. "You know how I was like last time… so…"

"It's ok," he sighed, assuring Murakami's anxiety. "You were saying?"

"Um, that," Murakami continued, as she started to pick at the rice with her chopsticks, "During those times, I used to hang out with these guys you know? The delinquent type, because I wanted to play with them… Truth is… Ever since that day after you rejected me in my house, I stopped associating myself with them."

"Ah," Mugi could only say, "I see.."

"They've been harassing me ever since, you know? But yesterday, one of them just went overboard. He just waited outside my house for my parents to return home and told them that I did some very shameless things with him."

To say that Mugi was shocked was an understatement. "That…" he said, "he shouldn't have done that! That bastard…"

"Thanks, Mugi-kun, for trying to speak up even now," Murakami said, looking up to give Mugi a small smile. "Well, those fools I have for parents, they, I can't believe it, they believed him! And they actually thought I was moonlighting around as a prostitute and wouldn't believe what I said… So they threw me out…"

Then she cried. Mugi was at a loss. What was he going to do with a crying girl? Yuu crying was one thing, but Murakami?

He finally settled on patting her on her back. "It's all right, you know?" he said soothingly, as the girl continued to sob. "At least you can still stay here. When Yuu returns, we'll all be here, right?"

"Thanks, Mugi-kun," Murakami said, as her sobbing came to a stop. Looking up at him, she gave him a genuine smile. "You're sweet."

Mugi felt a blush coming up. "Ah, no, I…"

Wiping her tears away, she said, "I think I'll go wash up. Or do you want to wash me up?"

'Wash?" Mugi said, blushing.

"Heh," Murakami smirked, before getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Argh!" Mugi cried out, running his fingers through his scalp, tugging at his hair in frustration. That girl was going to kill him, one way or another!

They left for school after they changing into their uniforms and feeding Mametarou and Mikan. Kazuki and Manami did not wait for him like they normally did every morning, and Murakami made it a point to Mugi that they should keep the fact that she was staying his place for now. Mugi agreed and gave her her bentou for the day before they went separate ways.

Surprisingly, he did not see Kazuki in class until class was just about to start.

"Ah, sorry, Mugi," Kazuki said during break, "We– I mean, Manami and I, we got a bit, er… _carried away_ on the way to school just now. Ah hahaha…"

"Uh huh," Mugi deadpanned. _Carried away_? He'd rather sleep in the dog house that Yuu built when Hinako came over than believe that.

Spying Manami at the door behind Kazuki's back already, Mugi said, "So, who got _carried away_ first? It has to be you, right?"

"Oh, of course not," Kazuki said loudly. _Hook_, Mugi thought.

"Oh? So are you trying to say that Manami jumped you?" _Line._

"Of course she did! She's been so passionate lately, and sh– ARGH!" Kazuki cried out as he found ears being pulled on violently by his girlfriend.

_Sinker_. Mugi grinned.

"So…" Manami said loudly, twisting Kazuki's ears as she tugged on them as well. "_I'm_ the one who can't keep _myself_ in check, huh?"

"Ah! No, my ears! Arh–"

"Oh, hello Mugi," said Manami, looking up as she continued to twist Kazuki's ears, "Don't believe _a word_ of what this idiot says."

Mugi just laughed away as he let guilt boil up in him. He didn't like to keep things from the two of them.

Still, he couldn't help snorting as Kazuki let out the biggest yell at last.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hello, Mugi-kun, Kazuki, Sakiya-san" said Murakami when she went to his class during lunch break. "I brought a bento today, so let's have lunch together on the rooftop!"

"Ah, of course! Kiku-chan!" Kazuki said enthusiastically. Maybe he was a bit too enthusiastic, because soon he was doubling over from Manami's jab of her elbow to his ribs.

"Ah, it's so refreshing up here!" Murakami cried out as stepped onto the roof. She followed the other 3 as they made their way to their usual spot at a corner of the rooftop.

"Eh, Kazuki," Murakami enquired, "You're only eating bread?"

"Aha, yea," Kazuki said. "I don't need to eat much anyway."

"I see…" said Murakami. "Ah!" she suddenly said, her face lighting up brightly, "Mugi's brought some tamagoyaki today!"

"Eh?!" Mugi cried out. _She's going to let the cat out just like that!_

She reached across to Mugi's bentou and took a piece of said egg, and popped it into her mouth.

"Deli-cious!" she exclaimed, "It's tastes even better than the one I took from Tsukisaki-san a couple of years back!"

"Ahahaha…" Mugi could only say. The girl was definitely not good for his health, the way she scares him.

"Hey, " Manami said, as she looked at both Mugi and Murakami's lunchboxes, "You two even have the same dishes made today!"

"Uh huh, they are the same, aren't they?" Mugi said awkwardly.

"Yeap, this must be fate!" Murakami said. Manami raised an eyebrow at her, which the other girl didn't seem to notice.

The rest of the meal went by awkwardly, at least for Mugi. Murakami was able to keep up her reverie, which got Kazuki quite excited as he chatted with her. This also earned him a good kick to his bum.

Kazuki cornered Mugi on their way back to class, seeing as the girls decided to hang around to chat.

"Mugi," said Kazuki, crossing his arms as he stared at Mugi. "Is there anything you're not telling us?"

"Huh?" Mugi replied. Kazuki's attempt at an intimidating stance was no use: he'd gotten used to it long ago.

"Don't act dumb, you twit," Kazuki said, "There's something between you and Kiku, and it had better not be anything that will hurt Yuu."

"Ah, that…" said Mugi. Had they been that obvious?

"Well?"

"You'll have to ask Murakami on that," Mugi admitted, "Since I'm only keeping her secret."

Kazuki merely cocked his brow in a questioning manner before pulling Mugi with him.

"Hey," Mugi cried out, as he got dragged back towards the rooftop. "Don't get rash over this…"

Kazuki pushed the door open and they approached both girls.

"See?" Manami said, turning back towards Murakami, "told you he'll pull him back here."

"Wha-?"

"What's going on?" Kazuki asked. "Cos you had better not do anything that's cheating on Yuu."

"Oh," Murakami said, looking at Manami first before gazing at Mugi questioningly.

"Tell them if you want to," Mugi said, shrugging, "You know they can keep our secret."

"I see…" Murakami trailed off, before saying finally, "I'm living at Mugi-kun's place."

"What?" Kazuki exclaimed."Mugi, you rascal!"

"Wait!" Manami cried out before Kazuki could go on. "It's not what you're thinking!"

"Then? What is it?"

"I had no choice," Murakami said, "I got chased out of my house by my parents over something complicated. I didn't know anyone else whom I could I could go to, so I went to Mugi's house."

"Does Yuu know?"

"Yeah," Mugi said, "Don't worry, she reminded me not to do anything ecchi, intentional or not."

The bell rang at that moment, but they stayed put for a while. Mugi couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore, so he got up and said, "Well, I guess we ought to get going."

The rest got up together and when Mugi reached the door, Manami called out.

"Mugi," she said. "Don't you forget what Yuu said. You too, Murakami-san, I have trust in the two of you, but I don't trust your, well, your hormones."

"Sure thing," Mugi said, grinning.

As Mugi walked down the stairs and out of earshot, Manami sighed and said, "Tch, acting all cool now, is he?"

A short moment of silence transpired between all three of them, before Murakami broke the silence.

"I won't do anything to go come between the two of them, you know?" she said, "Tsukisaiki-san and Mugi-kun… They love each other too much, I guess, that I don't think I ever want to come between them."

"Murakami…" Manami said softly. Who knew that Murakami could be so sensible when it came to things like this?

"All right," Manami nodded, "I guess I can leave him in your hands then."

"Yeap!" Murakami said, as she walked towards the stairs too. "I've got to go back to class now, so see you!"

Kazuki watched as she went down the stairs, then turned to Manami.

"Are you sure?" Kazuki said. "While these two just said they won't let anything happen…"

"How they've been doing shows otherwise," Manami completed the rest of his sentence. "Yea, I know that, but do you think we'll be able to stop it when the time comes? Come on, let's go."

"Help me put this over at that side, will you, Mugi-kun?" said Murakami, as she handed him another plushie. _Just how many does this girl have?! And to have them with her when she's chased out of her house? _Mugi thought, as he placed the said toy on the shelf of the bedroom they were preparing for her.

"Just how many plushies do you have in those two bags anyway?" Mugi said, as he pulled a weird contraption from her bag. It was a small plastic box with a wire connecting it to a small knob. Just what exactly was it?

"That's the last one," Murakami said as she arranged the books along the edge her study table against the wall. Mugi watched as she stooped for a little and picked something up, and said, "Hey, look what I found here, Mugi-kun! So you do have _this_ kind of thing lying around!"

She turned around to show Mugi what was in he her hand.

Mugi blushed at the small packet in Murakami's hands. Didn't he already throw them away the last time Kazuki left a bunch of those condoms around?

"Ah!" Mugi exclaimed, his hands raised awkwardly, but it seemed like Murakami's attention laid somewhere else.

"Your hand," she said blankly, "_Baka!_ Why are you holding that?!"

"Ehh?" Mugi said, "This? What's this?"

"Kyaaa!" Murakami yelled, as she dove at Mugi, effectively knocking him over as they both crashed to the floor together.

"Ouch…" They both muttered before Mugi realised that Murakami had fallen on him.

"Err…" Mugi could only say.

"You know," Murakami said, as she rested her head on his chest. "On the roof just now, after you left for class… Sakiya-san, I promised her. That I won't try to do anything to get between Mugi-kun and Tsukisaki-san."

She raised her head and looked straight into his eyes.

"And?" Mugi said, gulping.

"I lied."

The next thing he knew, Murakami Kiku's lips were on his, Tadano Mugi's.

_A/N: Here ends Chapter 3, which, was supposed to be with Chapter 2, as a singular chapter titled "This is…?"_

_Still, I wish you, as my reader, could give me your support by letting me know how I did!_


End file.
